Grandma's House
by trishaj48
Summary: Betty Grissom has a major decision to make but it all depends on her daughter in laws response to her request. A short one shot story that came from someplace deep in my imagination. Enjoy


Betty Grissom's house was always quiet, mostly because her only son was a solitary boy but also because she was deaf.

Her late husband would watch television and Betty would sit next to him, not because she was interested in the program, but because she loved her husband deeply and just wanted to be near him.

Now days her house was full of activity and noise - why you may ask? Betty's only son had married four years ago and had given her something she has always wanted, grandchildren.

Gil and Sara Grissom went to the mountains for their fourth anniversary and Grandma Grissom volunteered to baby sit three year old James and eighteen month old Beth.

Betty loved her son but considered her grandchildren a special blessing.

Betty sat on the sofa and opened a brochure she had picked up from the teachers lounge. The material intrigued her, it looked like something she may want to do.

"But only if Gilbert says 'yes', she thought to herself.

Betty stood and put the brochure on the buffet, she would talk to them when they came home. Betty felt a hand touch her leg.

"Eat," James signed, as he pointed to the clock.

Betty smiled, "Get your sister."

James was already fluent in ASL, he took pride in the fact that he was able to help Beth learn too. Almost everything he said to her he also signed.

Feed and tucked in for their nap Betty once more started thinking of her home.

The house was what some would call a mid century modern, built in 1950 and had been in her family for three generations. Betty's grandfather had helped build it.

The kitchen was not as large as some, there was an informal eating area in the kitchen and also a nice size formal dinning room. Betty loved her living room. It was 14' by 19', perhaps not large by modern standers but what made it unique was the windowed wall that opened onto a covered porch creating a fantastic year round outdoor space.

Down a hallway to the left of the living room were the three bedrooms. Some years ago Betty had converted the large storage closet near the master bedroom into a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Nothing fancy but very functional. There was no shortage of storage space, the house had a finished basement that included a laundry room and a large office. The other side of the basement was full of items collected by many generations of GRISSOM'S.

Betty had also had the home insulated and a new unit installed for heating and cooling. She loved the old fashion look of the house but she enjoyed the idea of central heat and air.

Betty loved her home she knew her son did too, she just wasn't sure if her daughter-in-law would agree to live in it.

The morning Gil and Sara returned Betty had coffee, fruit and muffins on the table. She had sent a text to her son earlier and said that there was something she wanted to talk to them about.

"Sit. Eat," she signed, pointing to the small eating area in the kitchen.

Betty showed them the broacher.

"The house is getting to much for me to keep up," she signed, "I have been thinking of taking one of the new one bedroom condominiums that the university has just finished building for the staff. I really want you and Sara to take the house."

Gil could see that his mother was serious. He loved the house, he always had, he just wasn't sure how Sara felt about living in it.

"We'll talk about it," Gil said to his mother, as he gathered his children.

Betty kissed her son and hugged Sara, "Let me know."

"The house has been in the GRISSOM family for three generations," he said later that evening as they were getting ready for bed, "My great grandfather helped build it."

"She wants you to keep it?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded, "Mom had often said she would hate to have some other family live in a home that has meant so much to our family."

Sara nestled close to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Can you live there?" she asked

"You mean 'can WE live there'?" he said, kissing her head.

"Sleepy?" Sara asked.

"A little. You?" was his answer.

Sara kissed his chest and ran her hand down to his pubic hair, running her fingers through it, "I could use a little help."

Gil moaned deeply as she started to stroke his member, all the while planting soft kisses on his chest. When he was at full length she straddled him, guiding him inside her. Gil kept his movements slow, rubbing her spot with each upward movement, all the while massaging her bud.

Sara's body was on fire, her nerves tingling. Breathing heavily, moaning deeply her climax hit her, first her bud exploded seconds later her juices covered Gil's manhood. Gil groaned deeply, pushed himself deep inside her and gave himself to her. Snuggling close to her he soon fell asleep.

Sara lay awake thinking about the house. She knew how much Gil loved it. She had loved the look of the house since the first time she seen it, there was something about it that made her fall in love with it. Gil had once told her that it was because the house was always filled with love.

The next morning Sara and Gil were sitting at the table. Gil was not sure how she felt about the subject. All he was sure of was that he wanted it.

"I think we may need a different living room set," Sara said, touching his hand.

"What?" he said.

"The one we have is to modern for the house," she said.

Gil looked at her, "Maybe Mom would let some of the furniture stay."

"We could trade her," Sara said.

"You want the house?" he asked.

"I do. You grew up in it and well ours is only a two bedroom and soon the children will need their own rooms," Sara said.

"Beth will need some big girl furniture," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "She is getting to big to stay in our room and we have been talking about moving anyway."

Gil chuckled, remembering the night that Beth woke up while he and Sara were in the middle of making love, "Let's go see her. We can talk about it."

Sara kissed him, "I'll call her and see if she is free."

Later that evening Gil, Sara and Betty sat at the table drinking tea and talking about the house.

"I think your right about the living room furniture," Betty signed, "It so fit's the house. You know your father bought it for our third anniversary."

"I want to keep the dinning room set also," Sara said, "It is so beautiful."

Betty agreed, "It belongs here. My parents gave it to us. It belonged to them."

Betty told them that the living room set in their home would look good in her new house.

"I want to take my bedroom furniture," she said.

Gil laughed, "Good. I'm not sure that Sara and I could make….."

"Gilbert!" Sara said cutting him off, "I'm sure your mother doesn't have to hear that."

Betty smiled, she knew just what her son was talking about. That was the main reason she wanted to keep her bed, it was the one her and her husband had shared.

It was agreed that everything but the bedroom furniture would stay.

"When we first talked I didn't think you would take the house," Betty said to Sara, "What made you decide to?"

Sara smiled, "I think THIS Grissom generation should grow up in this house too."


End file.
